Light emitting diode (LED) light bulbs have advantages over traditional lighting solutions such as incandescent and fluorescent lighting because they are more durable, use less energy, operate longer, and may be controlled to deliver light of various colors. Therefore LED light bulbs with flexible filaments are becoming more popular as replacements for older lighting systems.
A traditional way to produce the light bulb with a flexible filament is to provide a few fixation rings on a central support of the light bulb, manually bend the flexible filament to pass through each of the fixation rings, and then fix the flexible filament. Such design requires a lot of manual work, so the production efficiency is low and the workmanship quality cannot be assured.